


The Moment of Truth

by Little_miss_laughs_alot



Series: The Tip of the Iceberg [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Identity Reveal, POV Outsider, Retirement AU, SkyGem Retirement Challenge, This was supposed to be a drabble, Yuuri goes back to school after retiring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_miss_laughs_alot/pseuds/Little_miss_laughs_alot
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri is an unassuming grad student, whose time is spent doing normal student things. That's what his friends know.Katsuki Yuuri is a retired competitive figure skater, who is married to a retired competitive figure skater, and who now coaches a competitive figure skater. That's what the skating world knows.The truth comes out in an unexpected fashion





	The Moment of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I was inspired by SkyGem and her Retirement AU to write this! Obviously this is all hc, but let me know if I got anything wrong (I just got into this fandom like... this week)  
> This was a drabble that got away from me, and I didn't edit it, so let me know if you find any typos/inconsistencies. Also I speak neither Russian nor Japanese, so correct me if Google got it wrong!  
> Hope you enjoy!

Morgan walked into the coffee shop and spotted her study group. She made her way towards them, Gwen following her at a short distance.

Once she got in close range, she waved to her friends and their greetings. 

“Are all you guys cool if my little sister joins us today?” Morgan asked, nodding toward Gwen, who gave an awkward half-wave toward the other grad students sitting around the table. “She’s got a few days off of school, so she’s staying with me since she wanted to tour the campus.”

“Yeah of course!” Dylan smiled. The others nodded their agreement, and Morgan smiled in thanks at them. 

“Perfect. Everyone, this is Gwen, she’s a junior in high school. Gwen, this is Allison, Dylan, and Toby. There’s one more, but he’s running late, so we’ll introduce you when he gets here.”

“Nice to meet you guys,” Gwen smiled, and sat in the chair that Morgan gestured her towards, tapping out something on her phone. 

Morgan pulled her laptop out and opened her notes, scanning over her list. “Alright, did anyone understand what the hell Baldwin was talking about when he was talking about at the end of lecture yesterday? Cause I have no clue.” 

She reached for her coffee, only to grasp at air. She swore tiredly. “Damnit, I forgot to get my drink. Hey, Gwen?” 

Her sister looked up from her phone.

“If I give you money, can you go up and buy my coffee? You can get something too, if you want.” Gwen groaned melodramatically, but reached out her hand regardless.

“Thanks peanut!” Gwen groaned louder as she walked away, and Morgan laughed. 

“Man, she looks just like you,” Allison remarked, “Bit of an age gap though, huh?”

“Yeah, I was nine when she was born, so I’ve made it my life’s mission to embarrass her whenever possible. Older sibling’s prerogative, you know?” The others laughed, but Toby, their resident youngest child of four, rolled his eyes. A few minutes passed unproductively, gossiping and joking around,

The bell over the door chimed, and the final member of their study group rushed in, glasses askew, bag slung over his shoulder. “Sorry, sorry!” he apologized, “Sorry I am late, there was traffic, and I left home late already!”

Yuuri hurried over, and as always, Morgan was struck by his gracefulness. Even when manically sprinting through a coffee shop, sweater rumpled and papers flying, he had an incredible awareness of his own body that Morgan, clumsy as she was, could only dream of having. She always meant to ask if he danced, but it never quite came up in conversation.

“No problem, Yuuri,” Dylan nodded toward the vacant seat next to him. “We weren’t doing anything yet.”

“Good, good,” Yuuri sighed with relief, adjusting his glasses and opening his bag. 

Morgan noticed Gwen making a return with drinks in hand, managing somehow to balance two drinks in one hand while checking her phone in the other. She set down the drinks without looking up from her screen, and Morgan spoke up.

“Yuuri, my little sister, Gwen, is visiting me for a few days, so she’s tagging along.” Yuuri turned to look, and Gwen looked up from her phone, “Gwen, this is Yuuri, he’s…” 

Gwen let out a shriek that drew the attention of everyone at the table, and possibly everyone in a three-mile radius. She clapped her hands over her mouth, staring at Yuuri with shocked, wide eyes. 

It was a good thing she had already set down the drinks, Morgan mused through her confusion, because if she hadn’t, they’d be decorating the walls at that point. 

There were a few long moments of silence, in which Gwen stood frozen, staring at Morgan’s friend, who looked vaguely uncomfortable, but not, she noticed, entirely surprised. The others on the other hand, were just confused.

Finally, Yuuri broke the silence by standing up and offering his hand for Gwen to shake. “Katsuki Yuuri. It’s nice to meet Morgan’s sister. Gwen, correct?” 

Gwen nodded shakily, and slowly extended her hand to shake Yuuri’s, staring at him all the time in shock and… awe? Finally, she swallowed and seemed to come to her senses.

“Oh my god,” she said, shaking her head. “You’re Yuuri Katsuki. I can’t believe it!” She laughed nervously and fidgeted with the end of her braid. “You… Uh, I’m on the ice skating team at my high school, and, well, I wanted to tell you that you were the reason I started in the first place. I saw your program years ago, when you got silver at the Grand Prix Final and you broke the record, and I begged my parents to let me take skating lessons! I was so upset when you retired last season, but can you tell the other Yuri that I’m really looking forward to seeing his program this year, I’m sure it’ll be amazing! And…” she trailed off, resuming staring at him with red cheeks.

Yuuri smiled, but his cheeks looked pink as well. “Wow, thank you, that’s so nice to hear!” He opened his mouth as if to say more, but Morgan finally found her voice.

“Sorry, but what’s happening?” she asked, probably more confused than she’s ever been, including during lecture yesterday. “Gwen, Yuuri, do you know each other?”

Gwen spun to stare at her. “Are you  _ kidding  _ me? Do you realize who this is?” A few feet away, Yuuri blushed.

“It’s just Yuuri?” Allison replied, understanding about as much as Morgan did in that moment. 

“This is  _ Yuuri Katsuki _ ,” Gwen enunciated each syllable of his name as though it was supposed to mean something new to them. “Retired competitive figure skater, world record holder, got two golds in the Grand Prix, two in Worlds,” she turned her gaze to Morgan. “Don’t you remember the Japanese skater who was beat by like .6 points in the Olympics a few years ago?” She gestured meaningfully at Yuuri, whose ears and cheeks had turned bright red, but he wasn’t denying anything. 

Morgan blinked.  _ Oh _ . 

She suddenly realized something. “So  _ that’s _ why you looked so familiar when I met you!” Yuuri’s gaze turned to her, but she was grinning mischievously at Gwen. Gwen’s eyes grew wide, and she made a  _ shut up _ gesture, but it was too late. “Gwen has posters of you in her bedroom!” Her sister’s face was doing an impeccable impression of a tomato, and Yuuri’s face was still pink, but he smiled.

“Oh don’t be embarrassed,” he said to her, “It’s very flattering. And I had dozens of posters of Victor in my bedroom for years, I am not one to judge.” Gwen looked slightly less embarrassed, and Yuuri gestured for her to sit, which she did, and he followed suit. There was a moment of silence in which everyone stared at Yuuri. Then Dylan spoke up.

“The Olympics?” he asked disbelievingly. 

Yuuri hesitated for a fraction of a second, but nodded. 

“Silver medal?”

He nodded again.

“World record?”

This, he considered. “I did break Victor’s world record, but Yuri broke that one last season.” Morgan found herself stuck on his wording. _That one?_ She said nothing though.

They sat in quiet, all this new information being sifted through, slotting in besides what they had already known about their friend. Suddenly, a lot made sense.

“Who’s Victor?” Dylan asked. 

Yuuri grinned widely at this, looking down with flushed cheeks. “Victor is my husband.”

_ What? _

“Your husband.” Morgan stated blankly. “You’re married?” Yuuri looked up with surprise.

“Of course?” He brought his right hand into view, with its ever present golden ring. 

“Yuuri, that’s on your right hand,” Allison told him. “I thought that was just your favorite ring or something.”

“Well I suppose it is my favorite ring,” Yuuri answered, rubbing it gently with his thumb. “But my husband is Russian, and in Russia, the wedding ring is traditionally worn on the right hand.”

A moment passed as they all took this in.

“So… Victor skates too then?” Toby asked.

Gwen snorted involuntarily and immediately looked embarrassed about it, but Yuuri smiled widely. “Of course! We are both retired now, but he is a legend! Vitya set multiple world records, and won five consecutive Grand Prix Finals and five consecutive World Championships! He was my coach for my last years skating, and he competed himself during that time as well. 

“He now coaches Yuri Plisetsky, and I help as well.” Yuuri’s reluctance to talk about himself obviously didn’t apply to talking about his husband. 

During this explanation, Dylan had been typing quickly on his laptop, and his face was a study in awestruck. “Hey, Yuuri? Do you mind if we…” He turned his laptop to show a YouTube search page of _“Katsuki Yuri ice skating”_ , with pages upon pages of results. Yuuri’s cheeks reddened, but he nodded, giving them permission.

Dylan scrolled through, staring at the thumbnails, unsure of what to choose. Then he looked up, “Hey, Gwen. What’s your favorite? You seem to know your stuff.” Gwen blushed, and she gestured for the laptop to be handed to her. After a minute of scrolling, she smiled and clicked. 

“This is the performance I was talking about earlier,” she said as the ad played, “the one that made me want to learn how to skate. He broke that world record with this program.” 

The ad finished, and they all turned their attention to the screen in interest. 

_“Representing Japan, Katsuki Yuri, age 24.”_

It began with an image of a dark haired skater and a silver-haired man embracing. _“What’s going on? Skater Katsuki looks like he may be crying.”_ The two men clasped hands tightly, matching golden rings glinting in the light, before drawing away as the skater, _ Yuuri, _ Morgan remembered abruptly, skated towards the center of the rink gracefully, striking his beginning pose. 

The music began, and he took a deep breath, beginning to move. _“He said he’d like to use this program to express the different forms of love he feels. His music for the free skate is_ ‘Yuri on Ice.’ _ ” _

The Yuuri on the screen was such a jarring change from the shy student that Morgan knew, the confidence and grace that he exuded, flowing movements perfectly timed to the music. _“There will be two consecutive quads. The first part is a combination,”_ She found herself holding her breath as he jumped, weightless and graceful, his landing perfect. _“Quadruple toe loop, double toe loop.”_

_“A quadruple Salchow… A triple flip”_ The group watched, breathless, as Yuuri landed each one.

As the music changed, so did Yuuri. The quick piano turned to a gentle melody, and he glided across the ice, calm as his body flowed to the music, until _“a triple axel”. “A triple flip is planned…”_ he took off, soaring through the air. “ _ A quadruple toe loop? _ ”

_ “Triple axel, single loop, triple salchow… Triple Lutz, triple toe loop.”  _ Morgan didn't understand most of those terms, aside from the bare minimum that she had picked up from Gwen, but it was incredible to watch.

His feet were moving impossibly fast in incredibly intricate patterns as the music came to a climax.

_“The last jump is a quad, the signature move of his coach, Victor Nikiforov. He did it!”_ He flew through the air, landing solidly.

He spun on one skate, showing no signs of exhaustion, though he must have been. He ended as gracefully as he began, with an arm extended to the side. The screen cut briefly to the silver-haired man, his coach, his husband  _ Victor _ , it must have been, with eyes and golden ring shining. Yuuri had sweat dripping down his face, and he was breathing heavily, but he threw his arms in the air with a jubilant shout, tears flowing from his eyes, when the commentator announced that, _“Katsuki Yuuri has succeeded in creating a masterful culmination of his career!”_

A jumpcut, and Victor and Yuuri sat, anxiously awaiting the results. Victor’s hand rested on Yuuri’s back as Yuuri looked as though he was praying.

_ “We have Katsuki Yuri’s scores! His free skate score is 221.58! He’s broken Victor Nikiforov’s long-time world record for the Men’s Singles Free Skate! His total score is 319.41! He’s jumped all the way to first place!”  _

Yuuri’s eyes shone, and Victor clasped his hand and drew him in for a long, tight embrace. The video ended.

 

“Holy shit, Yuuri.” Dylan breathed, encapsulating all of their thoughts. Yuuri turned bright red, but a pleased smile grew on his face. 

“Yuuri, I had no idea,” Morgan looked between the screen and her friend, trying to reconcile the two in her mind.

“If you think that’s something, you should see his Eros program, or his free skate from Worlds a few years later,” Gwen said excitedly. 

Yuuri shook his head, “Perhaps not now, we do have an exam coming up, so we should study, but…” he began tentatively when the others groaned at the thought of studying after the excitement of the past few minutes. “If you would like, you could come to dinner sometime soon? I know Victor has been dying to meet you all for a while.”

“And now that we know he  _ exists _ ,” Allison said teasingly, but tempered it with a smile, “we would love to meet him.” 

Yuuri’s smile was blinding. Then his phone rang, and he frowned.

“One moment, I should take this, Vitya doesn’t usually call during practice time, something may be wrong.” He picked up his phone and answered it. 

“ Chotto Vitya, dou iu koto?” he paused, then groaned, but a soft expression betrayed his true feelings. “Nanite kotoda, Vitya. Da, ya tozhe tebya lyublyu, dazhe yesli ty idiot.” 

“Did he just switch languages?” Allison whispered

Dylan stared. “He’s speaking Russian now.”

“Hayuku shigoto ni modotte, Yurio wa zutto matanai yo.” He laughed, then blinked. “Oh! I forgot!” 

The others jumped at his sudden switch to English. “I invited my friends from school to dinner sometime soon, if that’s alright with you.” He paused for a moment, moving his phone slightly away from his ear, and laughed at the loud excited voice emanating from it. “No, I don’t think tonight, but soon! Un, arigatou. Ore mo, suki dayo. I’ll see you at home. Yes, bai bai!” 

He hung up and returned his attention to his friends. 

“Victor is very excited to meet you all. Gwen, if you’re available, you’re of course, welcome too.” He smiled. Gwen blushed, and barely managed to suppress a squeak of excitement. 

“I’d like that!” she managed. 

“Okay,” Yuuri shook his head, refocusing. “We really should get studying, I didn’t understand what the professor was talking about at the end of class yesterday.” And with that, he wasn’t Katsuki Yuuri, champion figure skater. He was simply Yuuri, their awkward, loveable friend, with perhaps a bit more to him than any of them had expected.

Morgan couldn’t wait for dinner.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment or some kudos if you did!  
> If there's interest, I could possibly be persuaded to continue and make this into a series, let me know if you think this is a good idea!
> 
> Thank you!!
> 
>  
> 
> Edit 5/2/17 -- I made a few minor changes to make it fit better with my plans to continue, but nothing drastic
> 
> Edit 5/26/17 -- Thank you to mereypaige for correcting my Japanese! That was really helpful!


End file.
